La fatalidad se esconde detrás de una buena acción
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Soul nunca comprendió la expresión: "estar en el momento y lugar equivocado" hasta esa fatídica noche, ahora el Shibusen está tras su cabeza y Maka Albarn no descansará hasta obtener lo que quiere de él. Sin embargo ella podría ser la oportunidad que Soul necesita para limpiar su nombre, la oferta de Maka es algo que él no está dispuesto a ignorar.


**Soul Eater no me pertenece es propiedad de Ohkubo Atsushi, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Aclaraciones: Universo semi alterno, Ooc (personajes fuera de carácter).**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Shot. La fatalidad se esconde detrás de una buena acción.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

" _ **Tocaremos al sonido de tu canción en esta oscura noche".**_

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Soul no fue capaz de mantener con firmeza la llave en el cerrojo de su puerta sin que ésta temblara incontrolablemente en su mano. Miró alrededor de los viejos pasillos de ese complejo de apartamentos y más allá de la hilera de puertas sucias y desgastadas por el tiempo, admitiendo que encajaban a la perfección con el encanto de esa extraña ciudad.

Su ciudad natal era insípida y aburrida, ésta en cambio a pesar de su excéntrica y bizarra atmósfera ofrecía un aire fresco e interesante contrastando notablemente con su ubicación en medio del desierto de Nevada. Death City era un lugar sumamente ruidoso y - _de una manera bastante irónica_ \- lleno de vida.

Dio un brinco cuando un sonido fuerte y disonante lo asustó, una vez más, reprendió a sus nervios por convertirlo en un minino crispado en paranoia que se arrastraba husmeando ante cualquier movimiento y sonido extraño. Eso definitivamente caía en su categoría de " _no cool_ ". Un hombre cool podría abrir sin problemas una estúpida puerta.

El terror y el hastío empañaban su coordinación volviéndolo más torpe de lo que hubiese sido en un estado de aislamiento absoluto debido a alguna sustancia tóxica. ¿El motivo de agitación? una oportunidad que se volvió en su contra dejándolo ahora en evidencia y como un blanco fácil para la policía.

Sin lugar a dudas vendrían por él. El lapso de tiempo para planear un escape era sumamente escaso no así los medios para tener una huida digna, si era cuidadoso y meticuloso calculaba que su nada despreciable suma de dinero le rendiría lo suficiente para abandonar la ciudad o incluso el país y vivir decentemente por un par de años.

Huir se estaba convirtiendo en su principal pasatiempo, escapar de su familia y las responsabilidades impuestas por el linaje no contrastaba con los motivos que ahora lo impulsaban a correr lejos de ahí: _el deseo de libertad_. Y quizá - _una voz en la profundidad de su mente gritó_ \- por cobardía.

¿Quién no temería perder la libertad después de todo?

Vivir en una jaula de oro bajo la sombra de su hermano le hizo desear más que nada en el mundo un lugar al cual pertenecer, uno en el que pudiese sentirse como él mismo. Death City era ese lugar… y ahora, también tendría que marcharse de ahí.

La puerta por fin cedió y él se precipitó hacia el interior del modesto departamento sin molestarse en encender la luz de la habitación. Nunca hubo necesidad en realidad debido a su audaz precaución al tener un equipaje extra a sabiendas de que en su "negocio" siempre era necesario cambiar de ubicación en el menor tiempo posible.

Del armario tomó una ligera maleta con el tamaño y peso necesarios, solo lo esencial para mantener un perfil bajo y discreto. Hurgó en el interior de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó su celular con el único propósito de revisar la hora notando que éste rezaba en la pantalla un par de dígitos lo bastante cercanos a la media noche, tendría que correr con el tiempo encima antes de que las rutas y accesos estuviesen bloqueadas.

Siseó un par de maldiciones al aire reprendiéndose mentalmente por su estupidez anterior y la que le había llevado por ese camino sinuoso de miedo y paranoia.

Un carraspeo reverberó en la penumbra de la habitación lo bastante fuerte para hacerle parar en seco y enfocar la mirada a la fuente del sonido, los ojos de Soul apuntaron hacia el frente con un brillo casi antinatural. De pie junto a ese estrecho y maloliente armario aferró con fuerza la maleta y el peso de ésta se sintió cual plomo en su sudorosa mano, cualquier movimiento cesó volviendo su cuerpo estático por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Él no se encontraba sólo.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto de la ciudad? —Una silueta se vislumbró apenas entre la penumbra. Su tono de voz denotaba cierto nivel de sarcasmo.

Soul se quitó con la mano libre un poco del sudor frío que bajaba por su frente, sin embargo fue reemplazado rápidamente por más. Juró en un susurro al reconocer aquella voz. _Genial._ Ladró mentalmente.

Caminó acercándose con férrea determinación para enfrentar al intruso.

—Podría demandarte por allanamiento de morada. —Fue su triste y pobre respuesta.

Ahí, sentada frente a él se encontraba Maka Albarn la molesta agente del Shibusen, un departamento externo de defensa de la ciudad cuya jurisdicción abarcaba los casos especiales que la policía no podía manejar. Su principal objetivo era la detección, aprehensión y destrucción de criaturas sobrenaturales de cualquier tipo que infringieran la paz de los ciudadanos.

Y para Soul ella representaba algo así como un verdugo personal.

El semblante estoico de Maka resaltó cuando encendió una de las lámparas adyacentes al destartalado sillón en el que estaba sentada, al parecer las palabras de Soul no le habían causado gracia alguna. Sin emociones, igual a una escultura tallada en hielo ártico o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio al hombre frente a ella.

Maka Albarn quizás fuese solo una chica de frágil apariencia, pero también era un miembro reconocido del Shibusen y parte de las fuerzas especiales Spartoi; activa, determinada e inteligente. Definitivamente una mala combinación.

—Es una maleta muy pequeña preparada seguramente con antelación ¿quizás para situaciones de emergencia o para cuando los planes fallaran, no es así? —Los ojos esmeraldas de la agente no denotaban otra cosa que no fuese un sereno interés en la respuesta del chico, destellando de vez en cuando con curiosa inteligencia.

Los ojos rojos la examinaron más de cerca buscando en ella el motivo verdadero de su inusitada presencia en el departamento. Se veía inquietantemente calmada envuelta en su gabardina negra de antaño, sin embargo su mirada denotaba la turbulencia expuesta de su alma contenida apenas en sus ojos verdes.

Soul se obligó a enfrentar esa impávida mirada para igualar su determinación, apartando la imperiosa necesidad de parpadear; no quería que pequeños gestos como ese - _apartar la mirada_ \- delataran su nerviosismo. Su semblante se tornó relajado, casi perezoso.

—Sólo lo esencial para un chico tan guay como yo, Maka. —Una pícara sonrisa adornó los labios del joven, tal vez Albarn fuese un agente preparado para cualquier situación pero ante todo seguía siendo una chica.

Soul dejó la maleta a un lado abriéndose paso hasta el mini bar, alto y ágil se movía rápida y fluidamente a pesar de la insignificante encorvación de su espalda al andar. Sacó dos copas debajo de la barra y las deslizó por la madera antes de servir un poco de licor barato en una de éstas, intuyó que ella fue consciente del sonido de la botella al abrirse.

— ¿Una copa agente? —Sin detenerse a escuchar su respuesta, él vertió el líquido en la copa restante y se la ofreció con descaro como si en vez de alcohol estuviese dándole café o té.

Maka simplemente negó en silencio ya que definitivamente ella no se ceñía al perfil de una chica que rompiera las reglas autoimpuestas, beber en horas de " _trabajo_ " era una de ellas y ¿beber con un criminal? Tampoco encajaba dentro de su perfil por más de una simple razón. Los asuntos que la llevaron a Soul "Eater" Evans eran profesionales.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí. —Más que una simple cuestión fue una afirmación. Le vio dejar la segunda copa en su lugar y terminar su propio trago.

Él asintió caminando con pasos seguros hacia ella hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para que le escuchara, se detuvo justo frente a la agente y se inclinó rozando un poco su boca con la oreja izquierda de Maka. La sensación de un estremecimiento la recorrió ante tan imprudente acción al violar su espacio personal, otra de las prohibiciones era acercarse demasiado a los sospechosos a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, en especial los hombres.

Maka sentía una aversión especial hacia el género masculino por cortesía de su padre, una pobre excusa de hombre que iba detrás de todo aquello que tuviese una falda y prominentes pechos… simplemente asqueroso. Con el tiempo el desagrado se generalizó hacia cualquier hombre que no demostrara lo contrario a Spirit Albarn.

Sin embargo la cercanía de Soul Evans le provocó otro tipo de sentimiento: incertidumbre.

—Yo no fui quien lo mató. No importa lo que escuchaste esta noche, te puedo asegurar que estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí mientras el verdadero asesino sigue ahí afuera. —susurró con determinación. Soul podía describir los sucesos de esa noche como una combinación de eventos desafortunados que lo involucraban a él en su epicentro.

Otro estremecimiento atravesó la columna de Maka ante sus palabras pero también por el cálido aliento del chico acariciando la sensible piel de su oreja, su tono era un ronco arrullo que adormeció sus sentidos por una fracción de segundo abstrayéndola de su raciocinio y objetivo primordial. Reconoció la astucia y el cinismo en el chico pero su mayor fortaleza era su apariencia: desinteresada y perezosa, casi aburrida. Una excelente actuación de su parte… o tal vez no.

—Lo sé. —Maka ocultó con éxito el temblor en su voz debido a la cercanía. Había algo en él que le resultaba ambiguo, una sensación que se abría paso desde el recoveco de su ser y se extendía al resto de su cuerpo.

El ceñudo semblante de Soul fue feroz al escuchar su afirmación ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarla y confrontarla. Sin embargo cualquier repica murió en los labios del chico cuando enfocó su penetrante mirada en los hipnóticos ojos esmeralda, éstos reflejaban franqueza. ¿Ella en verdad sabía que no era el asesino?

A esas alturas todos en el Shibusen estarían detrás de él ante las declaraciones del tonto testigo que lo vio en "la escena del crimen", entonces ¿Por qué Maka se presentaba ante él sola? ¿Qué buscaba realmente ella? ¿Sería esto entonces una vil treta para hacerla perder valioso tiempo y ser apresado? Quizá - _pensó Soul-_ la agente no estaba realmente sola y detrás de las paredes se encontraban otros agentes esperando alguna señal para saltar sobre él.

Sin embargo desestimó la idea al ser demasiado predecible.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces Albarn? —La voz de Soul fue grave y ronca como si estuviese gruñendo. La presencia de la agente comenzaba a molestarle ya que sólo era un retraso a su huída.

Con un breve gesto le indicó que tomara asiento a un lado, Evans dudó al instante y optó por permanecer de pie frente a ella sosteniéndole la mirada. Ignorando la oferta negó con la cabeza y esperó a que abriera la boca.

—Estoy fuera del caso —dijo Maka entre dientes sintiéndose totalmente humillada ante el hecho—. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, solo quiero una cosa… información.

Soul clavó la mirada en ella con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad ¿Qué tan estúpido creía que era? ¿Ella estaba jugando al rol de policía bueno?

El pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos y volvió el ambiente más denso de lo que ya estaba.

Él trató de interpretar sus palabras para encontrar el significado, al parecer ella estaba pidiendo, no, exigiendo su ayuda ¿ayuda con qué? La expresión de Maka no dejaba traslucir demasiado y a pesar del supuesto hecho de que ya no se encontraba en el caso ella se mostraba serena. La chica era cualquier cosa menos tranquila cuando no se le inmiscuía en las misiones o cuando fallaba miserablemente en éstas.

Tal vez el hecho de que su voz careciera de matiz al pronunciar aquellas palabras le ayudaron a que sonara lo bastante convincente. Quizá demasiado.

Unos aburridos ojos carmín se centraron en Maka y una lenta sonrisa dentuda se deslizó en el semblante de Soul. Ella estaba en un aprieto tan gordo como el suyo.

— ¿Qué tan desesperada estás para pedir ayuda de un criminal agente Albarn? —Ahora pudo sentir la desesperación manar de cada poro de su piel y la confusión que oscurecía sus ojos. Maka no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas una hora ¿Por qué pensó entonces que él sí la tendría? Información ¡ha!

—Debo intuir, Evans, que trabajar para brujas implica tener cierta información de los movimientos dentro de su hermandad ¿no es verdad? —Maka hizo énfasis en su apellido sólo para ver su reacción y tomar una pequeña revancha al llamarla a ella "desesperada" abiertamente.

La sonrisa de Soul decayó de inmediato al escucharla a ella llamarlo por su apellido y tacharlo de trabajar con brujas. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Brujas?

—No me llames de esa manera —Su atrevimiento enervó los nervios del chico. Ese apellido no hacía más que acrecentar su incomodidad, él ya no se consideraba un "Evans" después de todo—. Y ¿de dónde demonios sacas que trabajo para las brujas?

—Lo haces. —acusó ella omitiendo en esta ocasión la primera réplica de Soul.

Esto lo hizo llamear de disgusto y quiso agarrarla por el cuello de su gabardina y arrastrarla hacia la salida pateando su lindo trasero fuera del edificio de vuelta a las ominosas instalaciones del Shibusen.

—Pruebas… exijo las malditas pruebas.

Maka cruzó las piernas acomodándose aun más en el desgastado sillón antes de hablar. En un momento de vacilación los ojos de Soul recorrieron discretamente esas piernas, a saber, la chica solía usar esa pequeña falda de apariencia escocesa fuera de las horas de trabajo y otra azul como parte del uniforme de Spartoi en sus turnos de servicio con el Shibusen.

No, Evans no era un acosador u obsesivo. Los encuentros con Maka Albarn fueron casuales en cada ocasión, ya fuese cuando los clientes de Soul requerían de sus servicios de "intercambio" o cuando trabajaba a medio tiempo como hombre de seguridad en ese cabaret al que el padre de ella frecuentaba.

Él todavía recuerda las ocasiones en las que ella fue en busca de Spirit, quien, en el peor de los casos se encontraba en compañía de dos mujeres cumpliendo con los servicios del lugar. El padre de Maka era un cliente frecuente del cabaret Chupacabra desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, los rumores decían que desde que ella era una niña. Decir que los encuentros fueron vergonzosos era poco, la agente era muy violenta y fría cuando se trataba de su padre.

—Se te vio en las inmediaciones de la guarida de ese jefe gánster Alcapone quien se presume tiene a una bruja en su poder, nuestro informante nos dio tus señas particulares en su informe. —Los informes no podían mentir al respecto, era él sin lugar a dudas—. Cabello blanco, ojos rojos…

— ¡Por favor! Pudo ser cualquiera… —bufó Soul con descaro a pesar de ser consciente de su trabajo para ese hombre.

—Y es un arma demoniaca. —Terminó ella desafiándolo a denegar la afirmación—. ¿Cuántas armas demoniacas del tipo guadaña con el cabello blanco y ojos rojos pueden haber en Death City? Deja de fingir demencia Soul, trabajas para ellos.

Su brutalidad solo fue igualada con su fanatismo y decidida determinación, a estas alturas Maka comenzaba a perder la paciencia y se estaba volviendo huraña en sus palabras.

—Le llevé mercancía valiosa lo cual no cae en tu jurisdicción… yo no sé nada acerca de una bruja. —Se defendió llevándose ambas manos a la altura del pecho.

Sí, quizá le llevó al mafioso un encargo, Soul nunca cuestionó sobre la mercancía y se limitaba a entregarlos en la brevedad posible. Pero maldijo a aquel bocón - _quien quiera que fuera_ \- por haber mirado y descubierto su verdadera naturaleza el único día que tuvo que amenazar a uno de los mafiosos cuando no quiso entregarle el resto del pago. Tan idiota.

Las facciones de la chica se ensombrecieron pero todavía no había terminado.

— ¿Qué me dices de Blair? Estás saliendo con una bruja, eso es prueba suficiente. —Los ojos de Maka se estrecharon en él con una mala mirada.

Mierda no, definitivamente no. Esto no iba a salir bien, Soul expulsó el aliento bruscamente a través de los dientes preparándose para defenderse de las viles acusaciones que salían de la pequeña boca de esa chica. Por alguna razón tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo por un motivo que él no terminó de comprender del todo más que por defender su honor.

—Pelear contra esos demonios te ha estropeado la cabeza… Blair no es una bruja, es una gata con poderes mágicos increíblemente altos. El Shibusen debería revisar sus registros, idiota.

— ¿Un gato? —Ella se rascó la cabeza evidentemente tan desconcertada como podía estar—. ¿Tienes un gato por novia? Los hombres son tan despreciables. —La ceja de Maka se levantó en incredulidad por lo que ella catalogó como un fetiche.

— ¡Ella no es mi novia! —repicó con mayor ímpetu cometiendo la terrible equivocación de acercarse a ella de una manera que sus frentes estaban casi tocándose—. ¿Por qué ustedes las mujeres siempre sacan sus propias conclusiones sin siquiera escuchar razones?

Su relación con la criatura mágica se basaba en la amistad, o algo medianamente parecido a la camaradería. Conoció a Blair una noche cuando la confundió con un pequeño gato callejero a la cual alimentó y llevó a su apartamento hasta que descubrió que ella no era precisamente lo que aparentaba, después la encontró de nuevo en aquel cabaret y a partir de ahí surgió esa inusitada amistad entre ambos que definitivamente nada tenía que ver con sentimientos románticos hacia la gata. Era atractiva, sí, quizá el sueño de cualquier hombre pero los gustos de Soul eran poco convencionales a los de cualquier otro, más específicos y modestos… un prospecto que se perfilaba a la perfección frente a él.

La respuesta fue inmediata, el sonido de un golpe estalló en el silencio mientras el cuerpo de Soul caía de rodillas al suelo. El brazo de Maka extendido al frente donde antes estuvo la cabeza del chico, sus manos acunaban con fuerza un enorme libro de gruesa pasta… el arma homicida. Agradeció de todo corazón cargar siempre con un ejemplar dentro del bolso que descansaba a un lado del sillón.

—No me grites y no te acerques así a mi ¿no tienes respeto por el espacio personal? —Sus mejillas se teñían con la sombra de un reluciente rubor a causa del enojo y la vergüenza.

Soul se sobó la cabeza. Sentado en el frío y sucio suelo de la habitación pensó que hasta ese momento había subestimado a la chica al tildarla como alguien débil, pero ella le demostró mediante ese maldito golpe que su fuerza era diametralmente proporcional a su frágil apariencia. Maldita.

Él se fijó en ese pesado libro ¿una enciclopedia? ¿Quién demonios cargaba consigo una de esas? Esa chica definitivamente era un ratón de biblioteca consagrada.

—No estoy involucrado con brujas. Además creí que el Shibusen llegó a un acuerdo con ellas ¿Por qué tanto interés si están en buenos términos?

Maka devolvió el libro a su bolso enviándole a Soul una mirada de recelo cuando se levantaba con dificultad. Le concedió parte de la razón, el chico no era tan ignorante de su entorno después de todo y lo atribuyó quizá a su oficio de contrabandista ya que el bajo mundo ofrecía ese tipo de beneficios: información. La misma razón por la que recurrió a él desde un principio cuando su padre y Stein le informaron sobre su suspensión en el caso. ¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar una investigación por cuenta propia que el testigo número uno del asesinato?

—Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama llegó a un acuerdo con ellas eso es verdad, el Shibusen tiene una especie de acuerdo de paz y una alianza para detener a su enemigo en común: Aracnofobia —Comenzó Maka, un discurso que se sabía casi de memoria—. Sospechamos que Arachne se ha aliado con medusa, Arachne es la madre de las armas demoniacas y está tras los artefactos de Eibon.

Las que el Shibusen guardaba recelosamente dentro de sus instalaciones.

— ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo de todos modos? Es tu trabajo, no el mío.

—Ya te lo dije, necesito información. El sujeto que asesinaron hoy se llama Buttataki Joe, B.j. es el encargado de los asuntos internos y también de los artefactos de Eibon que el Shibusen posee —Quizá Maka estaba extra limitándose a dar detalles a ese sujeto pero necesitaba que entendiera la importancia del asunto—. El Libro de Eibon y un artefacto llamado "Brew" fueron robados hace una media hora ¿no lo entiendes?

—Fueron las hermanas Gorgón —Cayó en cuenta Soul sin necesidad de otra perorata por parte de la chica. Y de pronto cayó en cuenta de otra cosa—. Ellos podrían pensar que fui yo. —Maldita la hora en la que tuvo la buena voluntad de acercarse a ayudar al hombre moribundo desangrado en el callejón. Si hubiese sido un poco más egoísta no estaría en la mira del Shibusen.

—Kilik te vio huir del lugar, fue inevitable que no sospechara… tonto.

La lógica ante todo, culpar al sospechoso que huye en la penumbra de la noche. _Cliché_.

— ¿Cómo sabes entonces que no fui yo?

En un tono insinuante, Maka podría tomar eso como una confesión no obstante tenía pequeñas pruebas que apuntaban hacia otro culpable. Fue una suerte que Marie confiara lo suficiente en ella para dejarla quedarse en la misma habitación que el cuerpo inerte de B.J.

—Había algo incrustado en el interior de su cuerpo y yo creo saber qué es —El recuerdo del cuerpo destrozado de B.J. aún causaba estragos en ella—. Un crucifijo se enterró en su pecho, yo… recuerdo haber visto este mismo objeto en alguien antes, uno de nuestros miembros…

—Un traidor. —Soul proyectó el pensamiento de Maka y quiso reír por la absurda ironía del compañerismo.

Ella no dijo nada y simplemente asintió.

— ¿Entonces quieres información de mi? —El chico continuó no sin antes expulsar un cansado suspiro—. Tu gente está detrás de mi trasero ahora y tú estás fuera del caso ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar Maka? Es un arresto inmediato por donde lo mires.

No había oportunidad y él era realista en ese aspecto mientras ella parecía ser la contraparte optimista.

—Tienes contactos, ellos tienen información de esto. Necesito nombres, iremos con cada uno de ellos.

La determinación en esta chica era palpable y férrea, demasiado para alguien tan flaca como ella. Era la idea más absurda que jamás hubiese escuchado, incluso más que las fanfarronerías que Black*Star profería con sus irritantes gritos. El único final plausible era la muerte a manos de aquellos que ella tratara de interrogar.

—Lo siento no puedo ayudarte con eso. —Se encogió de hombros para desestimar la idea. No era idiota para arriesgar su vida - _y la de ella_ \- de esa manera.

El músculo en la barbilla de Maka comenzó a palpitar, realmente no era la respuesta que estaba esperando ¿cuán cobarde podría ser Soul Evans? Necesitaba de su ayuda. Bueno, todavía no había jugado todas sus cartas en él.

—No tienes opción Evans.

Quizá no estaba escuchando bien, eso es lo que Soul pensó cuando ella le dijo que no tenía más opción. ¡Por supuesto que la tenía! La prueba irrefutable era la maleta olvidada junto al clóset.

El silencio perduró ante la expectativa. Su mirada le perforaba el cuerpo de una manera inimaginable ocasionando que sus nervios quemaran con cada segundo que transcurría, no podía soportar la intensidad de esos ojos esmeraldas pero tampoco podía darle la espalda y dejarla ahí, no cuando sus pies se clavaron al suelo y se negaron a acatar sus órdenes.

— ¿Y que recibo yo a cambio? —Hizo caso omiso de su apellido en esta ocasión.

— ¿Qué te parece no ir a prisión? —Era su única oferta y no estaba dispuesta a negociar al respecto. La verdad era su pase a la libertad si jugaban bien sus cartas.

Él no pareció muy convencido con la oferta ¿cuán ciertas eran sus palabras? Ella ya no estaba en el caso y su deliberado comportamiento rompía con las reglas de esa institución, lo que se consideraba como un acto de rebeldía y negligencia. De acuerdo, le agradaba esa chica más de lo que podía admitir y viéndola desafiar las leyes del Shibusen despertó algo en su interior… no, no era la rebeldía sino la determinación la que lo cegó.

Pasando de ese insignificante detalle su libertad estaba en juego, era su pellejo el que debía salvar y bastaba una palabra para tomar la oportunidad o ir a prisión por el resto de sus días por un crimen que no cometió. Que cliché, eso no era para nada cool.

— ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? De ti depende limpiar tu nombre o pudrirte en prisión. —insistió ella de nuevo esperando que en verdad lo reconsiderara.

Maka pudo jurar entonces que algo centelló en los ojos de Soul, una pequeña chispa que ella reconoció como resignación, más bien aceptación. El semblante de arrogancia se abrió paso entonces, él había aceptado el desafío.

—Considéralo un hecho. —concedió al fin.

El tono grave en la voz de Soul le ocasionó un escalofrío, él se acercó a ella con el afán de estrechar su mano con la suya y Maka se dio cuenta de la actitud casual en el sujeto cuando hacía un momento estaba tan rígido como una pared. Era extraño en más de una forma.

—Solo una cosa más —Sus ojos enfrentaron a los de él—. No puedes salir de la ciudad, a esta hora todas las salidas están bloqueadas a menos claro que sea conmigo.

Maldición, se olvidó por completo de ese detalle cuando se entretuvo hablando con esta chica. Aunque, quizá todo fue parte del plan de Maka desde un principio para que no pudiese huir. Una mueca se instaló en el semblante de la agente, un recordatorio de su estoica personalidad; una personalidad que sin duda le resultaba intrigante y desconcertante.

— ¿Lo tenías todo calculado no es verdad? Realmente estaría sorprendido si no supiera que eres todo un ratón de biblioteca, Maka. —Soul creyó ingenuamente que su comentario crearía algún tipo de alboroto en ella, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el fantasma de una mueca torciéndose en sus labios.

El silencio le otorgó al chico la respuesta a su cuestión.

Sin mediar otra palabra, Maka se levantó de su asiento y enfiló hacia la puerta de salida con la intención de abandonar el lugar, sin embargo justo antes de atravesar el umbral volvió la mirada hacia Soul.

—Vendré por ti a las seis en punto, no hay vuelta atrás —declaró—. Hasta entonces Soul.

Un leve portazo fue la confirmación de que se había ido. Otro suspiro de cansancio escapó de los labios de Soul preguntándose ¿en que se metió? Cuando su único pecado fue ser un "buen _samaritano_ " en esa fatídica noche, ahora no podía huir de esta enorme responsabilidad como de antaño. Maka no era como sus padres o como Wes y su abuela, ella sin duda lo encontraría de una u otra manera.

En su vida nunca entendió la expresión " _ **estar en el lugar y momento equivocado**_ "… hasta ahora.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Mi primer aporte y quizá el único para el fandom, no sé si aún sigue vivo pero de todas maneras quería sacar esta pequeña idea de mi cabeza. Si alguien ha leído este Shot espero fuese de su agrado y agradezco por darle una oportunidad.**_

 _ **Hace algún tiempo que conocí Soul Eater y me enamoré del SoMa sin embargo creo que lo dejé a la deriva cuando me uní a otros fandoms, retomé el cariño por la pareja por culpa de una amiga cuando el tema salió a colación gracias al crossover que hizo de otro anime con SE, hasta ese entonces no se me ocurrió escribir nada hasta que esta pequeña idea vino a mi mente.**_

 _ **En fin, es lindo regresar al shippeo después de varios años. Lamento si el argumento es ambiguo o los detalles algo flojos y el Ooc (aún si éste es un universo alterno en sí), estoy bastante oxidada con Soul Eater.**_


End file.
